My Hero Academia-Switched
by 420blaizet
Summary: So we all know the tale of Izuku Midoriya, and how he is currently training to become the number one hero. But what if another was in his place? What if the entire My Hero Academia world was like this, with people combining quirks and swapping various places? Why don't we find out?
1. Chapter 0- Can I Become A Hero?

Chapter 0: Can I become a hero?

\--Prolouge--

"Mrs. Kaminari, we've gotten the results of the quirk examination."

Sanda tried thinking of what the quirk could be. Would it just be some kind of electrical ability, or would it be something more?

"So, can you tell me these results? What's his quirk?"

"Ah... Thats the thing..." The doctor had a crestfallen expression.

"...Huh?" Denki's head tilted to the right. He didn't know what was coming until he heard it from the doctor himself.

"I'm afraid to tell you... That your son is quirkless."

Sanda's hopes were cut to only a fraction of what they once were.

"T-That has to be impossible... Theres no way..."

Sanda looked at Denki. His bright gold eyes were only a dull yellow now.

"Mrs. Kaminari, you're a fourth generation quirk user, right?"

Sanda answered the doctor. "Yes infact, I am. My quirk is electricity. I can make small shocks, and power things that use electricity."

Sanda demonstrated by making a small spark in her hand. That was really the extent of her abilities. Useless for fighting, great for toast.

"You see, part of what we use to determine quirks is looking to see how mamy pinky toe joints the patient has. Denki here had two, which is a sign of quirklessness."

"I see..."

After a while of talking, Sanda and Denki go home.

\--Denki's House.--

Denki looks at the monitor, in tears. Sanda looks on from the doorframe.

All might is on the screen, looking at the camera triumphantly.

 _I am_ _here!_

Suddenly, Denki turns to face his mother, pointing at the screen.

"M-Mom? Can I be a hero.. Just like All Might?"

Sanda practically broke. Eyes full of tears, she ran to Denki, embracing him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Denki! I'm so sorry! I wish things turned out differently!"

Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. Those weren't the words he needed to hear.


	2. Chapter 1: Laughter

Chapter 1: Laughter.

Aldera Highschool, Last day of school.

Denki was reading his Hero Analysis, trying to pass the time.

'-Kirishima Eijirou- Quirk: Shrapnel. He can fire off sharp projectiles from anywhere he wants. Powerful quirk. Used to be best friend. What happened?'

Suddenly, The teacher speaks, snapping Denki out of his own thoughts.

"Today I am happy to announce that you will all be graduating today, and going to the school of your choice."

The entire room practically turned into a volcano of jeers, cheers, and quirk usage.

"Now, there will be... two people headed for UA."

That started the murmuring. Everyone knew that Kirishima would apply, but who was this mysterious second person?

"Kirishima... And Kaminari?"

There was silence, and then laughter roared throughout the classroom. He could also feel His Used-To-Be long time friend Kirishima staring a hole in him.

Denki wished he has some kind of shrinking quirk. That could- No, Would be better than quirklessness..

"Kaminari.. is applying for UA?"

Kirishima walks up to Kaminari.

"Listen. Dont go. Even if you somehow pass the entrance exam, you're going to get destroyed. If you slip up even once you're dead."

Kirishima makes a small Piece of shrapnel fly at Denki, cutting his cheek a bit. Blood runs down his face.

"That's only a little bit of my power, and that's probably going to be weaker than most of the quirks there. Like i said, don't go. You'll get killed."

Denki sighed, and looked at his desk.

After that, Kirishima walked back to his own desk. Denki was left with his own thoughts. Soon, class ended, and the sane group of friends that came to pick on Denki is coming to do it again.

"Ha! What a wimp! You couldn't even talk, let alone stand up for yourself! You cant even do it now!" One said.

"How stupid! Go take a water slide off of the roof! Ha Ha Ha!" The other said.

"What should we do? Take his dumb hero ana- Anali- How the hell do you say this?"

"Analysis. Ah- Nah- Lih, Sis."

"Ah. Thanks." The third one said.

He picked up Denki's hero analysis, and looked as if he were going to throw it out.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Denki yelled, without prevail. He soon after that lunges at the person.

The kid dodges, and uses his wings to slap Denki straight in the face, before he throws the notebook into the water.

Denki looks at the notebook getting wet and soggy, and sighs.

With that, he starts walking home, after getting his Notebook.

\--Denki's Neighborhood--

Denki was walking through his neighborhood, watching the Sakura Petals fall. It was always nice watching them. As he approaches and goes through an underpass, he feels like something isn't right.

However, he can't even finish that thought before something cold and slimy envelopes his body. It doesn't feel nice in the slightest.

"Gya ha ha! You seem like the perfect body to hide in!"

Denki starts to feel the air in his lungs run short, and he tries to take a deep breath. It's not long before he realizes that he _can't_ breathe.

 _No. No, No, No, No, No! I can't die like this! I didn't even acomplish my dream! I couldn't even kiss Mom goodbye yet! This can't be how I go!_

Denki tries to scrape the slime away from his face. As it is slime, he can't get a good grip on it at all. It seems like he's done for.

"Alright kid, if you keep struggling like this, it'll take way longer. Just give in, and it will all be over!"

Denki could only register half of that, as his entire world goes dark.

Five minutes earlier...

The Symbol Of Peace. The strongest man on Earth. The Number one hero in the world. Many call him All Might, but to him and a select few, He's Toshinori Yagi.

Toshinori is following a report of a villain made of slime creeping around. He was dark green, and... well, made of slime. there weren't many other distinctive features other than that.

Toshinori comes across an underpass, and spots him.

 _There he is. One Detroit Smash should do the trick._ Toshinori looks even harder and spots a kid amidst the goo. He had blonde hair. He's got a kid.

He reels his arm back, and punches the air in front of the villain. The villain disperses, leaving the kid sprawled out on the ground. There was a notebook next to him.

The cover said 'Hero Analysis For The Future! #14.' Toshinori flipped through the pages, locating a lot of familiar heroes within the pages. Endeavor, Vlad King, Edgeshot, and even the four Pussycats.

Then, he sees his own page.

\--All Might! My inspiration to become a hero! Quirk:???--

Toshinori smiled, and signed the page. He then looked at the unconsious kid.

 _I should probably jostle him awake..._

\--Denki's point of view--

Denki felt a hand repeatedly patting his cheek. It felt big. Denki feels himself arrive to the world of the living, and lays his eyes on...

"All Might?!"

Denki immediately scoots back as he looks at his idol.

"I see you are awake. It's nice to meet you..."

"K-Kaminari Denki."

"Ah. Young Kaminari. Anyway, I have to makr my leave."

Denki was estatic, and reached for his notebook. He was overjoyed to see that it was already signed.

"Anyways young fan, I must get ready to leave! Good bye!" All Might says in that bold voice of his.

Then, with the slime bottles in his pocket, All Might jumps away. He feels a slight weight.

"BLBLBLVBVGBVGLVCVVLFBGLVBLG LGBLGVLLFBLVLGB"

Toshinori sighs, and almost tries to push hin off, before he rememvers that if he does that he could kill the kid.

Toshinori lands on a building, and the kid gets off.

"Alright kid, here's a police building. Knock for a while, and you should be able to get i-"

"All might..?"

Toshinori feels his time limit creep up on him.

"I've always wanted to be a hero. but I was born without a quirk. Could.. Could I ever.."

Pssssssssssssssssss. Is the sound that was heard by both Kaminari, and Toshinori.


	3. Chapter 2: Flight

**Authors note:** For those of you who's confused, the main premise isn't just swapping quirks. It's sort of both Swapping and Combining quirks.

For example, Kirishima's quirk is Hardening, and Bakugo's quirk is Explosions. That means Kirishima gets a quirk that combines both but capitalizes on the sharp stone-like quirk of his.

He bursts them out like shrapnel, and that's where his quirk comes from. Bakugo is going to be the same way, but his quirk is going to focus more on the explosion part.

Author Note: End.

* * *

There was someone standing in front of where All Might was that sure as hell wasn't All Might.

"W-Who are you?! You're not All Might! Where's All Might?!"

The man in front of Denki sighed, and explained that he was All Might. With this, Denki furthered his question.

"Can I be a hero, even with a terrible quirk like mine...? All it does is shock people.."

All Might grimaces, and shows a gruesome scar.

"I... got this scar in a fight years ago."

"Was it the one with Toxic Chainsaw? If so, it was like-"

All Might laughs, and then shakes his head.

"No, it was different. I didn't allow it to be broadcast. Half of my respiratory organs were completely obliterated. I had to get extreme surgery just to stay alive."

All Might lets his shirt drop, and he looks forward.

"Everyone thinks that the best heroes are the ones that smile all the time. most of those smiles, however, are to deflect fear. Fear coming from both the citizens, and the man wearing the smile."

Denki is left speechless.

"Let me tell you my answer to your question. Sorry kid, you can't do it. Hero work is dangerous. Doing it with a Quirk unsuited for it would kill you. No matter who you are, there's someone that's always at least as strong as you."

All Might stands up.

"Now, I need to go. Sorry kid.."

Denki sighs, and then walks off. He ponders for a while.

 _My own idol told me I couldn't be a hero. No. I knew this entire time. I've been ignoring facts_.

Suddenly, Denki smells a slight hint of smoke. He looks around, and he sees a large fire.

\--Forbidden alleyway: 5 minutes earlier.--

Eijirou was standing with two of his friends. Just drinking a soda.

"Oi, Kirishima. Ya think you shoulda killed that kids dream so harshly?"

"Hey, I meant well. He was going to die if I didn't set him straight."

"Hmmmm... Yeeeeaaaahhhhh, you're right."

Suddenly, a bottle fell. It looked like it was carrying a thick green liquid. The cap popped off.

\--Forbidden Alleyway: Present time.--

Fire was everywhere, smoke spraying from the bright reaction like a water hose. There was a giant amorphous blob of green, and Denki realized that it was the same villain he encountered earlier.

Denki realized that he knocked the bottles off of All Might's person. Denki realized, upon more looking, that Kirishima was there.

Kirishima would die if nothing happened.

The slime monster had somehow ignited old oil barrels, making a gasoline fire spread everywhere. The sweetly sickening smell emanated everywhere.

The hero Backdraft was spraying Wind everywhere to get the gasoline away, but after a second of trying, he realized that he would push the fire further. After a bit, he shrugged. Power arms attempted to scoop out the villain, but as Kirishima was going haywire trying to defend himself, he almost removed the kid's arm.

"There's nothing I can do here! The child is in danger if I do anything!"

The crowd watching the scene was yelling and screaming, but Denki couldn't hear.

AllYourFaultAllYourFaultAllYourFault-*

"Ooh, this kid packs a lot of power!"

Denki looks to the ground, then back up.

"What's that kid doing?!"

"He's gonna get himself hurt!"

Only after halfway to the villain does Denki realize that he's moving. He looks at the amorphous blob, and sees an eye. He takes his (Pointy) All Might figurines, and chucks it at the Slime's eye.

Now temporarily blinded, he is able to try to dig Kirishima out, while also giving him time to breathe.

"What- What are you doing?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Denki, tearful, looks up.

"You look like you needed saving."

\--Crowd--

Toshinori was clutching his wound. Blood was leaking from his mouth.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic."

Toshinori couldn't believe that the very same boy that he told couldn't be a hero was doing the one thing a hero should do, while Toshinori himself isn't.

As the Kaminari kid is attempting to dig out the red haired boy, Toshibori decides to do the one thing that would make sense. His form gets bigger and bigger, until he becomes what the world knows as All Might.

\--In the alleyway--

Denki was trying his hardest to dig Kirishima out, but it was getting more and more Useless by the minute. Suddenly, Denki hears the booming voice of his Idol.

"I am here!" That voice said, as he felt both him and Kirishima get yanked away. Denki nearly blacked out, but be saw that All Might directed a punch at the villain, and the air pressure created from the punch was enough to blow the villain away.

It was also enough to wipe out the flames and change even the weather. All Might raised his fist triumphantly, as the crowd goes absolutely wild.

\--Later that evening...--

Denki walked home sadly. He was ready to give up, and he felt like garbage on a bun. He hears footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey, ChargeBolt!"

That was a nickname that Kirishima only used when he was mad at Denki, so Denki was sure as hell confused.

"Listen! Just because you attempted to save me, doesn't mean your better than me, got it?!"

After that, Kirishima runs off.

Denki sighs, and hears heavier footsteps. He then sees All Might come from the corner.

"I am here, in front of Kaminari!"

Soon after All-Might Vocalizes those words, blood sprays out of his mouth, and he reverts back to the sad, shriveled up form of himself.

He coughs, and looks at Denki.

"You must be wondering why I'm here."

Denki nodded. "How were you able to escape the paparazzi?"

All-Might looked at the ground, and smiled.

"A real hero has to have a good way to get away from the press. Otherwise, nothing gets done."

All Might then looks back at Denki. "However, I have a different reason as to why I'm here."

Denki gives a confused look.

"You see.. I'm sorry. I told you that you couldn't be a hero, but I was wrong. I was right there, looking at that kid struggle. I thought that another hero could handle it, and that my few hours were up. But..."

Denki wasn't very good at holding in tears, so his eyes started to water as soon as he heard the word 'but'.

"You were able to run in there, full throttle, without fear. It was admirable. Without a quirk, too. It made me realize the true purpose of being a hero."

A tear rolled down Denki's cheek.

"A true hero is a hero who saves. Who, no matter what, always has to help when they can. With this, I retract my previous statement."

Denki fished in his mind about what that statement was, even though he knew exactly what it was. Denki's legs started to give out.

Denki's mother stood behind him, that fateful day, when he realized that his quirk wasn't going to manifest.

"Im sorry Denki. I wish things could have turned out differently...!"*

That wasn't what he needed to hear. What he needed to hear was this.

"You too, can become a hero."

Now, Denki's dams burst. Water was flowing down his face, as he was kneeling in front of All-Might's shriveled form. This. This is what he needed to hear.

"Which is why, I'll give you my quirk!"

Denki looked back up at All Might, tears half dried.

"...What?"


	4. Chapter 3: Inheritance And Test

"...what?"

Denki looks at All Might, confused.

"You heard me. I'm giving you my quirk."

Quirks were based off of DNA. What did he mean by that..?

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. I may need to explain to you what that means."

All Might clears his throat, and begins speaking.

"One for One. It may sound stupid, but its a very powerful quirk. It allows whoever currently grasps it to have their quirk boosted tremendously. Once its passed on, the next quirk becomes stronger. By this, I mean way stronger. So strong, you may not be able to control your quirk right away."

"Wow ..."

"Meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow. What's your quirk?"

"Static. I can make small static shocks. It's about as strong as you think."

"I see. Well, You heard what I said earlier. I will see you tomorrow, Young Kaminari!"

All Might buffs up, and leaves.

Denki is ecstatic, and started enthusiastically walking home.

 _This quirk is useless. Small static shocks? I can't do too much with that. No, I can't do anything with this._

These were the words circulating through Tsukamu Ataeru's mind. He had taken the sibling of a Pro Hero and tried to take his quirk. However, he had no use for it. He decides to pass it on to some random passerby and be rid of it.

While Tsukamu strolled through the street, he spotted a yellow haired woman and her son. They seemed to be incredibly sad. Tsukamu used a Mind Reading quirk to see what was going on.

 _...son is quirkless. I want him to be successful with his team of being a hero, but I don't know if he could.. Maybe support items can help…_

Tsukamu sighs. Another family plagued by society's standards. He starts reading the child's mind.

 _...why don't I have a quirk? I just wanted to be cool like Eicchan.. Did I do something wrong..?_

Tsukamu frowns. Even though he was working to eliminate quirks in the present society, he still wants the child to be happy. He activates his quirk, All for All, and makes a field of quirk giving energy. He makes it so Shock is the quirk affected, and then he shrinks the field to a small orbit around him. He discreetly walks past the yellow haired child, and passes the quirk on.

Denki walks home, and tries one last time to summon a quirk. Small shocks appear on his hands, and he goes to tell his mother.

\--Dagobah Municipal Beach Park--

Denki sees the titular blonde hair of All Might, although it's in the shriveled form Denki was introduced to yesterday. Still, he walks up to him.

"Ah, young Kaminari! It's great to see you here."

"Yes, I have arrived! How does the One for One giving process go?"

"Well first, let me tell you the risks. Without more quirk training than one would normally go through, your increased quirk will most likely destroy you from the inside. In your case, you will be electrocuted painfully, and your brain will be fried."

"What?"

All Might turns into his buffer form again.

"Also, physical training will not hurt, especially considering the type of people you will be competing against. Because of this, I'm going to tell you to clean the entirety of this beach."

"What?!"

"Now, get to it. You have ten months. Go!"

Denki gulps, and starts picking up trash.

At home, he trains his quirk.

Back and forth, he does this. Sometimes he stays up late picking up trash, and sometimes he finishes early to do more quirk training.

"Come on, I'm not that heavy!"

Denki is trying to pull a fridge, with All Might on it. It's going about as well as you think. In 3 months, he's gotten significantly stronger, but not nearly enough to be better than the average.

In terms of his quirk, he can actually hurt people now, even if it's only about as strong as it would be when you touch a doorknob and get shocked.

Slowly and steadily, the beach gets clearer. Birds approach the beach. The smell of rust is less prevalent.

In ten months, when the time of the entrance exam arrives, Toshinori walks past the beach. He glances at it, and he is surprised at what he sees.

Kaminari, on a pile of garbage and trash, screaming at the top of his lungs. The beach is completely clear, save for the small pile of rubble the blonde teen Toshinori came to know in the ten months he's known him.

"Oh.. oh my…"

Toshinori reflexively buffs up.

"Oh my goodness!"

Kaminari stops screaming, and then topples over. Toshinori bolts over so he doesn't fall into the ground.

"All Might… I did it."

In a bit of time, when Denki wakes up, All Might snips a bit of hair off of those massive strips of blond.

"One for One, like I said, requires a strong body and quirk durability. The way you can get One for One is…"

It didn't take a genius to figure out why All might cut a piece of his hair off.

"I...have to eat it...don't I…?" Denki asks.

"Sure do. Here ya go!"

All Might gives the hair to Denki. He reluctantly eats it.

"Now. You need to get the heck over to the entrance exam site. You have half an hour."

"WHAT?!"

Denki had rushed to the entrance exam site. He was lamenting on how he didn't get a chance to practice One For One enhanced Shock. He didn't get far when he accidentally tripped. He almost faceplants, when he feels a sharp but small pain in his shoulder. With that, he is stuck floating. He looks to his left.

A girl with short black hair blackish eyes was staring at him. She also had… headphone jacks for earlobes? It was a cool quirk! (Well, he assumed it was a quirk. He also assumed that was the sharp pain he felt earlier that stopped his descent into the ground.

"...llo? Helloo? Are you alright?"

Denki snaps out of his trance, and looks away,.

"Sorry. Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem." The dark haired girl says. "I'll see you in the entrance exam room."

As soon as she came, she was gone. Denki had a feeling he should get going too.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?! THIS IS YOUR HOST, NULL MIC! CAN I GET A WHOOP WHOOP?!"

Denki almost shouted, but decided against it.This was a good thing, because no one shouted either.

*Null mic. He had nullify sounds in the immediate area. It's such a good quirk for causing confusion among enemy troops, and-"

Denki hears a hiss coming from one of the males in the front row. A tall boy with glasses.

"Stop that mumbling, please! People are trying to listen!"

Denki covered his mouth.

Null Mic explained what the rules of the exam were.

"There are three kinds of bots. One Pointers, which are like oversized beetles, Two Pointers, that function as large drones, and Three Pointers, which are the most humanoid and the toughest one out of the three. The three pointers are toughies. The more points you get, the higher chance you have to pass. Any questions?"

The kid with glasses in front of Denki raises his hand. Null Mlic nods.

"Please forgive me if I am mistaken, but there's a fourth robot on this page.

Null mic nods.

"That's the Zero Pointer. That thing is baaad news. It gives no points, and it's huge. It's best to get away from that thing."

The boy with glasses nods.

"Now, any questions?!"

No one speaks.

"Alright! Go!"

Denki and the others leave.

At the exam location, Sero and a few others stood, waiting for the okay to start. He sees the blonde kid that was mumbling earlier. He sees him walking up to a dark haired girl, and stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy starts speaking again.

"She saved me from a fall earlier. I just wanted to thank her again."

Tenya narrows his eyes.

"Don't you know that the best thanks would be not distracting her? She's trying to steel her nerves."

Many of the onlookers stare at the blonde kid.

"Now, get ready. The exam may start at a-"

"GO!"

Everyone books it, including Sero. The blonde kid stares in shock, before moving as well.

"I can do this." Sero says to himself.

"I can't do this."

It's been a long while since the exam started, but Denki hasn't been able to destroy even a single robot. No three pointers, no two pointers, not even a single one pointer. Denki was getting very worried.

He saw a few people's quirks, among them being a fellow blonde with large fangs in his stomach area, a brown haired girl who seemed to blow away whatever she touched, and the black haired girl with the headphone jacks for ears.

Denki sighs, and wonders how he's going to pass.

"KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-"

Denki looks towards the direction of the awful sound he just heard, and finds…

"Oh my God, is that a giant robot?!"

Ochaco suddenly started hearing sentiments like that after hearing a loud metallic screeching. She assumed that there probably was a giant robot, and assumed it was the dreaded Zero Pointer. It was recommended to avoid it, so Ochaco does that. Meanwhile, she blows away a robot with a sound wave, gaining a good three points.

Kyoka was stuck.

Physically, and Mentally, she was unable to do anything. What could she do, not panic? Her jacks were pinned under a piece of debris. The huge mecha coming after her dissuaded anyone from-

Wait.

The boy she helped earlier was running full speed at her direction. He was tripping every few steps, due to the large amounts of displaced rocks around from the fights. However, he was able to get close. Unfortunately, so did the Zero Pointer.

He tries to pull off the rocks that pin Kyoka, but fails. He then looks around, and runs towards the robot.

Was it love? Gratitude? Pity? Denki had no idea. He doesn't know why he was running towards the huge killer robot, but he knows that he should. The robot tries to crush Denki, and Denki wonders why this is in a test.

"I need to…"

Denki keeps running, remembering how he ran at the slime villain. Acting on impulse once again, he outstretched his hand.

-Young Kaminari, how do you activate your quirk?-

 _T_ _hat's right. I have to…_

Denki focuses, and uses his One for One powered Shock quirk to make electricity course around him.

Yellow electricity arcs around his arm, and Denki crashes his arm into the robot's base.

"Charge!"


End file.
